


Consume

by iori_sempai



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Cannibalism, Deathfic, Other, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iori_sempai/pseuds/iori_sempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always thought he'd be able to do his duty when the time came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consume

Claws digging deep into his shoulder blade, clutching harder, scraping against the bone. All he can feel is white-hot pain slipping all the way to burn behind his eyes. A shudder runs down his back, but he ignores the instinctual urge to turn and flee before anything worse can happen.

"N-Nii-san." His voice sounds so pathetic, a little pained whimper that barely crawls out of his throat, ripe with something Jin refuses to believe is fear. Even if that face is dark and red-eyed and lacking every bit of kindness he would normally attribute to his brother, he is still Ragna. His arm falls limply at his side and if Ragna doesn't let go of him soon, Jin wouldn't be surprised if his collar bone simply snapped under the pressure.

"It's me, Nii-san," Jin gasps out. A few tears spill unbidden from his eyes as those sharpened appendages only slip deeper into his skin, cleanly slicing muscle apart. What feels like an unending stream of red blood drizzles down his arm to form a puddle at his feet. "Nii-san!" he says one more time, and there's this intake of breath, a cry of surprised agony that doesn't come from his own mouth. Blackened claws dissipate, shift into a human hand that quickly relinquishes its grip and reaches out to support Jin at the waist when he nearly drops.

Ragna tries to steady his breath as he lowers Jin against the floor. "The left drawer," Jin grounds out, even though Ragna ought to know where the bandages are by now. It isn't the first time he's been harmed in such a way, and it definitely won't be the last. Jin tries to move his arm, holding back a groan when all he receives is another hot wave of pain for his trouble.

Ragna wraps him up with a care bordering on brutality, his fingers trembling all the while as he growls, "You bastard. You told me you would kill me if this ever happened." The edge to his voice is so caustic Jin doesn't know if all that hatred is reserved for him or Ragna himself. "It isn't going to stop."

"It might," Jin says sharply, gritting his teeth when Ragna pulls tighter to staunch the bleeding, "if you would just stop trying to run. You don't know how long you have left, do you? You're already slipping. Isn't it better to stay here where you won't endanger anyone?"

"If my last days are spent in this fucking dungeon, I think I'd prefer dying right now, Jin." His name is punctuated by a hard tug and Ragna tying the bandage off.

"How cruel, Nii-san," Jin murmurs lightly. He smooths the tight dressing that Ragna's done for him. "After I kill you, we won't get to spend any time like this ever again, you know."

Ragna's frown deepens a fraction, reassures Jin that he's trying to restrain the hint of sorrow that he must feel in kind. To Jin's surprise, Ragna does not berate his idea of quality time, instead mutters, "I'll keep hurting you." It's not a threat or a promise, just a simple fact. As Ragna lost more control over the azure, he would come closer and closer to breaking completely, to turning into the wretched beast Jin is destined to slay (and slay before it becomes a beast, he had promised, while it is still his lovely brother).

Jin stands and Ragna follows him, a hand hovering right at his side in case Jin is unsteady on his feet. Ragna's worry is a blessing and a curse at once, lets false hope live on in his heart. "Thanks for your concern, Nii-san, but I want to live, too. When my life is in danger, I'll do it."

Ragna doesn't respond, lets him walk to the door before out of nowhere, he asks, "Do you really have something to live for, besides me?"

At once Ragna cuts deep into the heart of him, into his fear and anxiety. Jin has to gulp it all down to respond with a scoff, "Don't be silly. Nii-san. I'm not a child anymore." He opens the door and Ragna faithfully stands there, doesn't even try to rush through the opening the way he would have even a week ago. "My world doesn't solely revolve around you." Not a lie by any means. Ragna is his world entirely, and when he dies... well, it only made sense that Jin would have to die, too. He steps through the doorway, to the other side of the seal that Ragna could never pass through as long as that thing is attached to him. Ragna knows it. Jin has told it to him, and yet Ragna still tries to break it. Every few days, Ragna reaches for the hateful power that's bound to destroy him, all for the sake of leaving Jin all over again. It's a wonder Jin can stand it.

"Jin..." Ragna says, voice full of guilt and that laughable brotherly concern. "Make sure you go see a doctor."

Jin shuts the door.

It gets worse with time. Jin's arm is literally useless for the next week, but that doesn't matter as long as he can wield Yukianesa when the time comes. Ragna's fits become more frequent, longer, but Jin is strong enough to withstand them all and quell him each time. He pays a doctor good money not to ask questions when he comes in with broken ribs, bruises, reopened wounds and the man doesn't say a word at all. Things are so simple outside of that room.

"Just fucking kill me," Ragna begs him the moment he enters. He looks so frail in front of Jin, like he doesn't even have the energy to be furious with him, only to be sad and pitiable. There's a tired, amused smile on his face as though this is all a horrible joke and he's waiting for the punchline. "I can feel it now. It's taking over me. Soon enough, I won't even be able to talk to you like this."

Jin wants to lean forward and soothe him, but there's not a word he can say that can. "As long as you do, I..." Jin closes his mouth for a moment, struggling for words. "As long as you're still here, Nii-san... you know that I can't."

Ragna laughs. It sounds hollow. "I suppose I should have known. Or maybe I did."

Jin doesn't know what to say. He should say that he's sorry for letting him down, but even that escapes him right now. Jin reaches out with his good arm, presses his fingers into Ragna's hand and hopes it's enough.

"Damn it, Jin." Jin swears his shoulders are trembling as Ragna covers his face with a hand. "I don't... I don't want to hurt you."

Jin shuts his eyes, murmurs, "Me neither. I don't want to hurt you either." Which is, of course, the entire problem.

Another week passes, and even though things should be getting worse, they don't. The sight of one eye is blurred and a wrist fractured, but at least Jin can move efficiently again. Since that day, it feels like Ragna has relented, has accepted Jin's generosity for what it is or given up entirely-- and Jin is just fine with that. He loves the hours he spends with his brother, even if it's half mumbled pleas to keep his promise and half complete silence.

The second he steps down into the cellar, Jin knows something is wrong. His body begins to tingle with danger, a tremor of something like anxiousness raking through him. For the first time since he'd brought Ragna here, he takes Yukianesa with him. Jin can feel the seal groaning already, overloading with so much power that it wouldn't surprise him if it busted under the weight.

With a steeling breath, he throws open the door and there Ragna is standing before him, but-- Jin's body starts to shake. All his instinct floods him, his eyes widen and his grip tightens on his sword, but he can't bear to pull it from the scabbard. Everything had made so much sense, seemed so easy in thought, but now that it is standing in front of him, he can't do a damn thing. It's Ragna, too.

"Nii-san, Nii-san," Jin tries and tries, but nothing changes. That ghostly silhouette, shell of his brother remains still and oozing dreadfulness. "Nii-san!" he pleads again and the monster in his brother's body finally moves, meets his gaze, grins. Before the chill of terror can make its way up his spine, a hand shoots out and smashes right through the seal. Jin can't even recoil before those clawed fingers curl around his injured wrist, and with a simple squeeze that makes Jin want to scream, the bones are fully crushed.

Suddenly, outrage and disappointment well up in him. Jin had tried so hard to make things easy for his brother, but Ragna just couldn't have that, could he? He would have hurt people out there, and even though Ragna knew that and hated the thought, Ragna had tried relentlessly to leave him anyway. No truth has ever ailed Jin so much as this, that Ragna would rather have all of his fears coming true than accept Jin's attempt at mercy. While he knew Ragna had never been a caged bird, could never accept anything pushed on him especially if it was supposed to be for his own good, Jin had wanted to hope. But Ragna had longed endlessly for that blue sky as much as Jin longed for him. Between searing pain in his hand and anguish in his heart, he squeezes out, "I loved you so much, Nii-san... Why couldn't you just..."

Immediately, the beast draws back and Jin stops cold in his words. He can see it, a glimmer of something in its eyes that's so very Ragna, kindness and desperation all wrapped up in sorrow begging him to either kill him now or run away-- just _survive_. Of course Ragna does not want to kill him, does not want to see him die. That's what settles it, what makes everything alright, everything worth it. Yukianesa clatters to the floor and Jin can hear her voice, feel the power of the order inside of him both screaming in objection as he reaches out for Ragna with both arms.

"It's okay, Nii-san," Jin whispers. "I don't mind." It takes everything not to cry out when Ragna wrenches his arm right out of its socket, sinks his teeth deep into his flesh and then swallows it down like a starving animal. That sadness in Ragna eyes doesn't fade at all, only deepens as his body takes another bite of Jin's arm, strips the meat right off the bone and Jin feels like he's going mad with pain, unable to resist a quiet sob. Surely, Jin owes Ragna an apology for everything, for letting him suffer endlessly all so that Jin could live the same way he always did-- pushing Ragna aside in order to get what he wanted.

"You shouldn't... have trusted me with something so important." A shuddering breath, and the dull surprise that his voice still works. "I'm sorry, Nii-san." And as if that's his epitaph, Ragna leans forward to end it all, to rip his neck open (it makes Jin's body convulse from shock, even when he can't feel the pain anymore). Instead of the crooked grin of a dark beast pleased with its sacrificial offering, there are tears, lovely tears splattering against Jin's face-- as though the last of Ragna's humanity is dripping out of him.

Somehow Jin can still find the strength to stretch one last smile over his lips, so pleased that he would be able to live on in Ragna's flesh, so happy that he would be the last thing Ragna ever saw before there was no more Ragna at all. It's the ending Jin has always wanted-- them dying together-- and the only price he has to pay is the entire world.


End file.
